Heretofore, the western or solar astrological fortune-telling has been practiced by preparing a birth zodiac in accordance with a first factor of positions of the sun and the nine planets around the earth in relation to the date and time of one's birth and with a second factor of a geographic place of one's birth. In the preparation of the accurate birth zodiac, the first factor in relation to the date and time of one's birth has been determined with use of a celestial almanac to prepare the first zodiac and then the second factor of the geographic place on one's birth has been taken into consideration in order to calculate the actual planetary positions based on the birth place and to correct the first zodiac into the actual birth zodiac.
The state of the art is exemplified by the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ 1,370,249 3,355,822 2,549,495 4,193,213 2,846,227 4,583,737 ______________________________________
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a fortune telling game for amusement which employs in combination a deck of fortune telling cards and game board wherein the orientation of cards with respect to the game board provokes intuitive interpretations of a suggested relationship, of one or more characteristics of the card to one or more of suggested characteristics of the game board to foretell the player's fortune.